


Good Person

by Jc27



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past
Genre: Child abuse is all over so don’t read if that isn’t your thing, Link finds a better guardian though, Other, backstory really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 20:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20477201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jc27/pseuds/Jc27
Summary: He was a bad person from the moment he was born.





	Good Person

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t read if child abuse gets you uncomfortable! This has done all over. Please and thank you.

From the moment he was born he was a bad person. He wasn’t supposed to be the way he was. He shouldn’t have existed. Tradition said that he should’ve been killed, but his father decided to spare his life. Could that be considered a mercy?

In order to keep him safe, his father had him live with his birth mother. Well, his birth mother and her husband. Neither liked him, but the king himself had demanded it. They were to raise him until he could live on his own and no one was to know of his true heritage. Not even him.

The king, his father, should have been more specific. They raised him, they raised him to know how to clean up his messes, the red splatters that covered most things was always his fault. They raised him to fear the loud shouts of people. They raised him to never feel safe with the touch of another, despite how much he might crave it. They raised him to hate the company of others, others meant bad things, others were never good.

He was eight when they decided he could live on his own. They had taken him to a nearby market and as he was looking at the many trinkets, they left him. He looked for hours, he had no luck in finding them.

He returned to an empty house, no clue of where they went. He sat in the house for the next few days, relying on the few scraps left. Far too soon he ran out of food.

If he was a good person they wouldn’t have left. They wouldn’t have hated them.

He tried his hand at stealing not too long after. It wasn’t that different from sneaking a thing or two from home. He was a natural. As time went past he grew cocky and decided to steal an entire loaf of bread.

There were shouts and threats and running. Knights came from all over, chasing him. He jumped, rolled, hid, and ran in order to get away from the dreaded knights. 

As he was running he looked behind himself to see if the knights were still following.

That was a mistake.

He ran into a man and dropped his bread. The man instinctively grabbed onto him. He violently tried to escape the man’s grasp.

“Wow wow wow. Wait a moment.” The man tried to tell him.

But he wasn’t listening. He couldn’t stay in one place too long, he would get caught and they would put him in jail. Or maybe they would kill him, his parents had said that he should’ve been killed when he was first born.

There weren’t faint yells from behind him. The knights.

He started thrashing violently. He needed to go,  _ now _ . Stuttering, he said, “I..I...I need...nee...need t..to g..go.”

The man who was still grabbing his arms, looked to where the shouts were coming from. “You running?”

He made no reply. 

The man nodded nonetheless. “Come on.”

The man dragged him around houses until they made it to a nearby forest. He didn’t try to fight the man, there was no point. He obviously couldn’t escape.

The man looked around before declaring the area safe. The man finally released his arm. 

“What’s your name?” The man asked.

He gave no response. Contemplating running for it.

“And here I thought all that running had made us close.” The man joked. “My name is Castor.”

Not daring to meet Castor’s gaze, he said, “L..Link.”

The man’s eyes widened, “Is that your name?”

He nodded.

“Well then, it seems I have completed my task.”   
Link looked at him sharply. Was Castor going to kill him?

Castor seemed to realize the panic that Link was feeling. “It’s alright! It’s alright! I was just coming here to come and check on you. I had a...feeling that something had happened.”

Link didn’t have it in himself to trust him. He had learned that lesson many times. “Why..wh..why?”

Castor blinked. He had almost forgotten to tell Link. “I am your uncle, Link. I want to help you.”

Link instinctively took a step back. Family was never good.

“No wait! Please, I just want to help.”

Link stood still, curious and cautious.

“Please, let me take you back to my home. I can get you warm food, new clothes, and a bed.”

Link wasn’t sure what to do. This person was offering things that he would love to have, but what if it was a trap? What if he just wanted Link to work as a slave for him? What if he just wanted to hurt Link?

“Please son, trust me.”

Link forced himself to look at Castor in the eyes. Looking into someone’s eyes was a way to tell the truth of one’s actions, his parents made him fear looking into people's eyes. Link didn’t want to look into Castor’s eyes, he didn’t want to see the hatred and lies that filled them. 

Why were they filled with such kindness? Why did they show concern, empathy, and...Link didn’t know what that last emotion was. He didn’t understand it.

If he was a good person maybe he would have.

Link nodded. Good people trust, maybe he should too.

Castor smiled and gently held out a hand to Link. Eyeing the man carefully, Link took it.

Castor took Link home.

It was a small house, not too much room, but there was a feeling to it that put Link at ease. That scared him a little. Castor led Link to a bedroom.

“This will be your room. If you wish to stay.”

Link made no move to answer the question.

The man continued and led him out of the room. “This is where we eat, that is where we cook, bathroom is over there, and my room is the door right there.”

He spoke softly, Link wasn’t used to the kind way he said things.

“Would you like to eat something?”

Link jumped, he wasn’t expecting the question. “I..I..I no..n..no.”

He was actually very hungry, but he wasn’t about to tell Castor that. His parents would never had accepted the other answer.

“Are you sure?”

“I-” Link’s stomach decided to answer with a loud growl. He froze, would the man hurt him?

Instead of becoming angry, Castor laughed. “How about I make some soup?”

Link didn’t dare to answer.

“Soup it is! Why don’t you take a seat at the table?”

Link did as told and sat down at the table. He watched silently as Castor began to make the food. The man was humming a song under his breath and Link found that he enjoyed it. Link tapped gently to the beat of the tune.

A while later, Castor placed a bowl of soup in front of Link. The man sat on the opposite side of the table, he watched Link. The boy had yet to touch his food. Maybe he needed to see that it was ok to eat.

Castor ate the food and soon enough Link followed.

It was quiet as they ate. At least until Castor asked the question that had been on his mind for as long as he had known Link. “Where are your parents?”

Link flinched. “G...gone..ne L..eft..left.”

The man looked upset. Link didn’t want the man to be upset. When people were upset he got hurt. He didn’t want to be hurt.

Castor forced the look away and once again spoke kindly to Link. “would you like to sleep?”

In fact, Link would like to sleep. It had been a long day. The boy nodded hesitantly.

Castor held out a hand to the boy and led Link to his room. 

It would be years later when the boy would wake to his uncle leaving the house. The boy would follow despite his uncle's warnings. He would see his uncle die(and later come back). He would be burdened with the duties of a hero. He would lose so many.

If only he was a good person. A good person wouldn't have hurt so many. A good person. He knew he wasn’t, if only others could figure it out too.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think Link’s uncle had an actual name, so I just made one up.


End file.
